


大师，小心！

by RoEstel



Series: 豆扎flo萨 现代AU 主教餐厅系列 [3]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Florent Salieri, M/M, Odo Mozart, Snowball Fight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 延续现代AU设定，豆扎是维也纳酒吧的驻唱，萨老师是曼哈顿高级西餐厅“主教餐厅”的首席琴师，豆扎曾经也在主教餐厅工作过。主教餐厅老板是科洛雷多，罗森博格是法扎的yamin罗森博格。这天早晨纽约顶着积雪，科洛雷多发现自己的餐厅门前多了点什么。雪，很多雪，以及孩子气的打雪仗。旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 豆扎/flo萨
Series: 豆扎flo萨 现代AU 主教餐厅系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946452
Kudos: 5





	大师，小心！

“这是谁干的？！……哦，我可真不该这么问，能这么干的毫无疑问只可能是那个——

“莫——扎——特！”

前台约瑟芬僵硬地保持着自己脸上的标准微笑，看在上帝的份上，也只有莫扎特有天分能让她的老板科洛雷多气成这个样子。说实话的话，她觉得餐厅门口边的那只雪驴还……

“它难道不可爱吗，我亲爱的‘大主教’？”

主教餐厅的前乐师从几乎等身大的雪驴后冒头，带着令他的前老板最头疼的笑容——露出一口大门牙的那种。难以相信在这么冷的十二月他还穿着白色外套和长裤——这使得音乐天才与雪地完美地融为一体，除了他那头淡金色的头毛。“我为了堆它可花了好一会儿呢，我还帮你们清扫了门口的雪！”

“大主教”这个外号完全是莫扎特喊起来的，用他的话来说，科洛雷多是主教餐厅的老板，又那么趾高气昂，大主教这个外号名至实归。哪怕他走了，主教餐厅的员工们也习惯了私下里偷偷喊他们的老板“大主教”。

科洛雷多看了一眼干干净净的酒店门口，又看了一眼门边那头身姿挺拔的雪驴，最后看了看站在自己的作品边不卑不亢的自己的前琴师。在高档餐厅的门口出现雪人听起来是种很掉价的姿态，但是目前看起来似乎没那么差，初雪之后，代表冬天气氛的雪人总是受欢迎的。

——如果那不是一头驴的话。

科洛雷多刚想开口，就被一串急促的鞋跟敲击大理石地面的声音吸引了注意力，只见刚换好制服的罗森博格手握他心爱的拐杖，假发还抱在手上没来得及带上就小碎步穿过餐厅跑向僵持在门口的三人。

“莫扎特！每天！你都要来打扰我们优雅的萨列里大师，现在又一早就出现在这里是要做什么！”罗森博格在最后一级阶梯上站定，气势满满地盯着莫扎特，一手把自己半米高的假发戴起来，一边把手杖指向莫扎特的胸口。

莫扎特皱了一下鼻子，胸脯一挺仿佛在与餐厅领班比谁的脊背挺得直一样：“我今早去骑驴了！正好骑到主教餐厅门口它不愿意继续走了，我只好下来，你以为我愿意在安东尼奥还没来的时候在这儿停留吗！”

“骑，骑驴？？在曼哈顿街头？！”罗森博格大惊失色，还没来得及打定妆粉的脸上落下了一层白花花的粉底，与落雪竟有几分相似。全美高档餐厅界出了名的领班惊恐地四处张望，十分担忧这头怕是被莫扎特从纽约动物园里偷出来的驴子在餐厅门口被人注意到，影响餐厅的名声。他精美的手杖也被从莫扎特的胸口收了回来，防御性地在胸口紧握着，似乎时刻准备着击打驴子。约瑟芬看着主管紧张的神态忍不住扑哧笑出了声。

科洛雷多心情复杂地看着自己如临大敌的主管，忍不住叹了口气，叉腰瞪着没有一天不在胡闹，从自己这里辞职了还是在胡闹的莫扎特，说：“莫扎特先生你是怎么能骑着一头雪做成的驴子在街头游荡还不被交警拦下的，敢问你是Elsa女王吗。”

莫扎特笑嘻嘻地笔直鞠了一躬：“它并没有那么影响观瞻嘛，大人，加上一些冬青枝和花坛用常绿植物，有可能的话再加上点灯光温柔的小串灯！相信我，它将会成为曼哈顿最亲切可爱的高档餐厅的~”

“？？？……莫扎特，你！”罗森博格被老板的忍俊不禁弄得摸不着头脑，又仔细看了看身边，终于注意到了餐厅阶梯边的那头雪堆的驴子，明白了刚刚某个小混蛋又摆了自己一道。

罗森博格气的假发都要掉了。

“莫扎特啊……”科洛雷多有点心疼地看着自家主管气冲冲离去的背影，哦天主啊，看看那踩着小高跟用的劲儿！他甚至有点害怕地砖会被踩出裂纹。“你什么时候才能不这么幼稚。”说着，他看向了一脸孩子气的音乐家。莫扎特翻了个白眼抱起胳膊，不搭理自己的旧老板。

“你想把它留着可以，”科洛雷多觉得自己有点偏头疼，当年莫扎特辞职的时候他还庆幸过自己应该能摆脱这几年的头疼，没想到这家伙辞职了却又阴魂不散地回来了，还是以非自己员工的身份，自己根本不能奈何他，“但是得把它换成鹿的模样，驴子实在是太……影响效果了。”

白衣的男孩用鼻音嘟哝了什么，然后他仰了一下下巴：“伟大的科洛雷多大人希望一切都如他所想！你们肯定都没骑过驴子，不然就不会对这种可爱的生物如此嗤之以鼻了！”莫扎特做了个鬼脸，笑了出声，“我还以为你肯定会要求我把它彻底弄走呢，科洛雷多，谢啦，但是说真的你应该找个时间去乡下骑骑驴，我觉得那能帮助你减压，你看看你眉心的皱纹……”

科洛雷多在莫扎特说完之前就带着约瑟芬走回了餐厅并当着他的面关上了门。

————————————————————

“门口的那只雪鹿真好看，是谁的创意？我看到甚至有人在和它合影。”

萨列里换上工作服之后饶有兴致地问罗森博格，却只得到领班的一声冷哼，路过的一个服务员笑着把琴师拉到一边悄悄告诉了他那只雪鹿的来龙去脉，换得了琴师的哭笑不得，难怪今天白天莫扎特没有例行去他公寓“骚扰”自己。

但他总会来的，每天晚上。

萨列里想着，最后整理了一下自己的领花坐上了琴凳。

今晚的主教餐厅似乎一如既往，某个“常客”也一如既往在营业快结束的时候安静地坐到了离钢琴最近的小桌上面带微笑倾听恋人的演奏。

只是“似乎”。

莫扎特在萨列里开始演奏例行的结束曲星星变奏曲的时候突然起身，结账，像一个普通的顾客一样离开了餐厅。约瑟芬看着他离去的背影想开口却又根本来不及赶上男孩的步子。

萨列里满含感情地地弹完最后一个音，爱惜地给琴键盖上琴键布、轻柔地合上琴盖，准备好了起身迎接恋人永远带着点莽撞的热情，却在转身的时候发现那个最熟悉的位置空空如也。

莫扎特呢？

他之前分明感觉到莫扎特来了呀。

琴师疑惑的目光投向餐厅的其他地方，服务员们大都忙于指引客人离开即将打烊的餐厅，没人分得出神给萨列里解释刚刚莫扎特一反常态的提前离开。

“安东尼奥，我的朋友。”罗森博格举着手杖小碎步跑到萨列里身边，他的心形口红使得萨列里有种他总是在嘟着唇的错觉，“你是不是在疑惑莫扎特去了哪儿？我只能可惜地告诉你他在你弹最后一首的时候不知道为什么突然走了。”

“走了？”萨列里疑惑地重复着罗森博格的最后一个词，今天并不是什么特别的日子，没理由莫扎特要不按常理出牌呀。不过恐怕只有上帝才知道这个天才每天脑子里都在想什么类似于在曼哈顿数一数二的高档餐厅门口堆雪人的点子。

正当萨列里不知道自己是该不管莫扎特去了哪儿直接回家还是该在客人已经走光的餐厅等一等的时候，甜点师苏斯迈尔推开后厨的门远远地叫了他的名字。

“安东尼奥，这儿！”

唔，有的时候苏斯迈尔会邀请热爱甜点的萨列里品尝自己最新创作的甜品，萨列里可永远都不会对这个说不。

只可惜今天等待我们的大师的不是精致的甜点，而是……

“大师，小心！”

安东尼奥·萨列里，在纽约小有名气的自由音乐创作人，主教餐厅高薪聘请的意大利琴师，就这样在自己工作的餐厅的后厨，被一个雪球袭击。

而那声提醒他小心的尖叫就来自于那个用雪球在餐厅后厨袭击他的人，他的男朋友，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。

松软的雪球砸在肩上，冰凉的触感轻松地穿透了布料传递到皮肤上，一部分崩裂的雪沾到了裸露的脖颈上引得萨列里下意识地缩了一下脖子。“嘶——沃尔夫冈？”

罪魁祸首正把双手背在身后，带着热忱身体前倾，笑嘻嘻地看向自己的恋人：“安东尼奥，冬天快乐！”共犯苏斯迈尔站在边上有些不好意思地笑着。

“请允许我好奇一下，”萨列里伸手掸了掸肩头的雪，融化的雪水沾湿了绒面的布料，摸起来竟有种黏黏的错觉，“你是为什么要在餐厅的厨房打雪仗，只是为了……庆祝冬天的到来？”

那个大男孩笑得更灿烂了，就像一只小太阳：“是呀，难道初雪不应该值得我们庆祝一下吗~门口的雪驴，哦不，雪鹿也是庆祝的一部分！你看科洛雷多都默许了。”

科洛雷多要是听到了，肯定不会认同这个说法，萨列里默默吐槽。“那，现在我们是要在打烊之后来一场雪仗以庆祝初雪？”

莫扎特点头如捣蒜，厨房里正在进行收尾工作的大部分人也都看向琴师，点点头或者耸了一下肩。年轻的音乐家的说服力和亲和力是毫无疑问的，竟然能发动大部分人在忙碌了一晚上之后还有兴趣打雪仗。

但是……萨列里有点难以置信地看向身后监督完所有服务员收拾好餐厅的罗森博格，他也对于莫扎特这个点子感兴趣？这可有点出乎他的意料之外。

“罗森博格，我的朋友，”萨列里开口，“我没想到你也喜欢打雪……”

他的话还没说完，一个雪球就从他的面前飞过，笔直地冲着正朝萨列里走过来的领班。由于距离太远，罗森博格有反应的时间，所以那个雪球并没有击中目标，但它的革命使命毫无疑问是达到了的。

只见罗森博格一脸惊恐地看着要“刺杀”他的雪球落在地上的“遗骸”，又看了看正对他做鬼脸的莫扎特，毫不犹豫地拿起自己的手杖，哒哒哒地冲向厨房里的莫扎特。

主教餐厅所有员工在那刹那甚至觉得时间倒流到了莫扎特还没辞职的时候，罗森博格与莫扎特打架差不多是日常了，与莫扎特和科洛雷多三日一小吵间隔上演。阿洛里西亚咯咯笑着，一边整理着自己的发型——作为厨师她不能散着头发，但她也没只是简单地把头发扎成辫子或是丸子，而是弄了一种令人叹为观止的造型，没人知道她是怎么做到的——为接下来可预见的雪球战争做准备。

莫扎特大笑着躲避气势汹汹的罗森博格一路跑向厨房后门卸货的门并一头冲了出去，罗森博格也气势不减地踏着小皮鞋追了出去，全厨房沉默了五秒钟，然后全部涌向了后门围观事态发展。萨列里站在厨房门口犹豫了一会儿，他没怎么见识过莫扎特与罗森博格的“日常打闹”，甚是有点担心莫扎特会不会没大没小，于是他也跟上了人流看向后门。

这会儿洋溢着的笑声已经不止莫扎特一个人的了，越来越多的笑声加入了他，等到落在后面的萨列里看清后门外正在发生的事情的时候，那儿已经一片混乱，堪比运行中的厨房。人群中最扎眼的毫无疑问是最高最活跃的莫扎特，还有衣着艳丽妆容扎眼的罗森博格，只见莫扎特笑得像个小男孩一样，长手长脚的他在人群中竟一点都不笨拙，反而灵活得像个小精灵，躲避着不知道是谁扔出来、也不知道是瞄准着谁的雪球，同时也不停地扔着雪球。

他看起来灿烂又温暖，让人想要不顾他身上那些雪花和雪水的冰凉去抱住他。

“安东尼奥！”莫扎特脸上粘着半化的雪花，在不甚明亮的厨房后院里一边跑着一边喊了一声站在门口发愣的恋人。萨列里刚想答应，就看到莫扎特又把一个雪球冲着自己扔了过来。

萨列里眨眨眼，这次没那么措手不及的他轻松地侧身躲过了雪球。自从上中学之后，就没有玩过打雪仗这种听起来属于小孩子们的游戏了，这种游戏果然很适合小孩子。

以及像小孩子一样的人，比如莫扎特。

无可奈何地摇了摇头，萨列里明白莫扎特是在喊自己加入他们的游戏，加上之前的那个雪球，这已经是第二次了。而他永远没有办法拒绝莫扎特。

他也永远不会承认自己乐在其中。

莫扎特总是会拽着萨列里一起做一些在意大利人看起来很疯狂的事情，也就是萨列里自己是永远不会去做的事情，比如上次莫扎特把他拉到维也纳酒吧让他给自己伴奏——开什么玩笑，如此忠于古典主义的萨列里怎么可能会为摇滚乐伴奏，于是我们的大师坚持了自己的立场，那晚的维也纳酒吧，灯光还是夜店的风格，音乐却比清吧还要“小资情调”。但这不仅没使顾客们不悦，反而令那些追寻刺激的年轻人们更激动了，经过那一晚，萨列里觉得自己可能比自己想象的还要老，不懂现在年轻人的想法。

不过每当他在莫扎特身边，半推半就着去做那些疯狂的事情的时候，萨列里能感觉到血液被泵起鼓动着血管壁，感觉到瞳孔放大，感觉到多巴胺的飙升。

他感觉到活着。

就像他现在感觉到手中冰凉的触感，和雪球由松变硬的坚实感那样。

“沃菲！”

萨列里感觉到自己语调中无法隐藏的笑意，他喊了莫扎特，就像莫扎特刚刚呼唤自己那样，然后他扔出了手里的雪球。距离他上一次打雪仗实在是有些时日了，萨列里并不觉得自己这第一个雪球能达到它的目的。

除非那个目标会笑得傻兮兮地自己撞上雪球的抛物线。

“哎！安东尼~”

雪球在雪白的连帽外套上碎开，留下可观的水渍，也算是完成了它的历史使命。莫扎特看了看自己湿漉漉的左胸口，又看向萨列里。琴师的第六感在疯狂警告他，就像每次莫扎特骗自己上床的时候那样。

萨列里刚转身，就被身后不知什么时候过来的罗森博格吓了一跳。

字面意义上的“吓了一跳”，因为罗森博格脸上的妆简直可以去电锯惊魂剧组了，都不用麻烦他们化妆师——浓重的妆加上雪水的融化和模糊，在餐厅领班的脸上糊成了一幅抽象画，还好罗森博格不知道自己的脸现在是这个样子的，不然他说不定能用自己的拐杖把在场的所有人都戳瞎。

就这么愣了一下，萨列里就被从后面搂入了一个带着点冰凉的怀抱中。毫无疑问这个怀抱是莫扎特的，萨列里能闻到冰凉的雪水的气味，还有那种阳光的味道，他想回身抱住，结果他还没来得及动作……

“嘶——！”

虽然萨列里看不到，但他的感官不会骗他，莫扎特一定是拿着雪放进自己的后领了！“这是打雪仗哦，安东尼奥，我可不能因为我爱你就放水~”莫扎特贴着他的后脑勺说，然后立刻跳了开来，说着“罗森博格你的妆容现在好看极了，比平时顺眼多了”跑到院子的另一边去攻击正在隔岸观火、指指点点他们这对小情侣的阿科，成功把后者平日一丝不苟的发型用雪球毁于一旦。

看着阿科跳脚的样子，后院里的人们一时间都在笑，萨列里却一点都笑不出来，上帝啊，萨列里觉得自己的脖子都冷麻了。他笨拙地试图抖抖自己的领子，却被一层层老式服装的领子弄迷糊了，雪水浸染了他的衣领，又自然而然地沿着脊椎流了下去。萨列里觉得自己的背像是被羽毛沿着脊椎一路挠了下去，又痒又冰。

咬着牙活动了一下脊背，萨列里决定好好报复一下令他如此受罪的男朋友。

很久没打过雪仗，可不一定等同于曾经打雪仗打的不好。

于是主教餐厅的员工们在纽约初雪后的这天，见识到了所谓“近朱者赤，近墨者黑”——罗森博格坚称是莫扎特触发了矜持琴师的某个“开关”，使得一开始并没有加入战局的萨列里在后半场雪仗中枚枚命中。

……不过似乎萨列里在有些滑的雪地上不太能站得稳，不然被他击中的人肯定会更多。

FIN


End file.
